Johnny and Lo
by Venetian King
Summary: Title speaks the truth. please review! Rating will be brought up to M soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Stoked_

I know Johnny has a crush on Emma but I see him better with Lo.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell?" Lo sighed when she remembered that the cabin doesn't have internet access. "Is something the matter." Fin looked up from the book she was reading. "Yeah this stupid cabin doesn't have internet access." She sighed. "Yeah that's another thing that sucks about this place." Fin agreed. "Hey guy's are you ready to smash the waves?" Emma walked in with her board in hand. "I think you mean hit the waves, Emma." Fin got up from her bed and grabbed her board.

"Oh yeah, right hit the waves. Are you coming Lo?" Emma asked. "Might as well, there's nothing else to do here in this run down piece of shit." Lo stated while getting up. Just then as Emma grabbed the door handle, the door fell off the hinges. "I really need to get Daddy to fix the place up." Lo sighed. "Yeah that might be good idea." Fin agreed.

"Come on Sheila's there's plenty of waves to….rip." Ripper said while 'ripping' one in front of Lance making him laugh out loud. "So immature." Lo rolled her eyes and walked past them. "Hey Johnny wait up!" she hollered running to catch with him. "Oh hey Lo." he waved as she ran up in her bikini. His eyes glazed as gorgeous long light brown hair flew gracefully against the wind as her slender body moved in rhythm while she ran up to him.

"So couldn't stand Ripper's farts." he smiled. "Yeah they stink to high hell." He chuckled as she made a disgusted face. "That's why I try to avoid him." he smiled as they entered the beach. "Wish I could avoid him, the guy follows me around like some sort of stalker." she turned to see Ripper a few feet behind wave to her. She waved back with a fake smile on her face.

"God he scares me." she shuttered. "Well the only thing to worry about now is looking for some waves." Johnny searched the horizon. Everything was completely flat. "Well maybe there'll be surprise waves." Emma said to Fin. "Surprise waves?" Fin turned to her with a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah, you know waves that'll come up and surprise you." Emma smiled. "Yeah I guess you could be right. Hey look at Lo and Johnny." Fin pointed out. "Wouldn't they make a great couple?" she asked. "Like totally, they're always with each other." Emma agreed. "Come on girls!" Reef and Broseph ran passed them and into the water. Everyone else followed them into the water and began paddling out.

When they were at a good distance away from the shore it was still calm. "Oh come on there's gotta be waves today." Reef complained. "Oh quit complaining we can just find some other way to enjoy the beach." Fin sighed. "Like what?" Reef turned to face her. "Believe it or not Reef there's other stuff to do at a beach then surf. We can play……….um how about…….. I have know idea." she sighed. "Exactly." said Reef.

"OH, we can play Marco-Polo!" Emma suggested. "Marco-Polo? That's a girls game." Reef scoffed. "What the hell is that's suppose to mean?" Fin shot up at him. "That Marco-Polo is a game for girls." Reef answered. "Oh, that's it." Fin jump off her board and crashed in Reef plunging them both in the water. "Aye mate the Sheila's got some strength." Rip laughed. "Oh, for sure dude." Broseph spoke.

"Hey do you wanna see something?" Johnny whispered to Lo. "Sure." she whispered back. "Ok follow me." Johnny gestured paddling away from the crowd with Lo. The reached to their destination which was a cave and continued paddling into it. "Where are we?" Lo asked, her voice echoing through the cave. "I found this place a while back." he answered. The paddled into the center where there was a hole at the top where the sun lit up the cave. "Wow it's beautiful in here." She sat on her board looking at the stunning stalagmites the shimmer like giant crystals.

"Yeah I like it here." he smiled look down at the water where they could see a reef filled with tiny fish. "Does anyone else know about this place?" she asked looking up into his dark brown eyes. "Not that I know of. But every time I come here there's no one else so I don't think so. Besides you." he smiled.

_{Meanwhile}_

Fin had her arm around Reef's neck. "Take it back!" she yelled. "Okay, okay Marco-Polo is not a game for girls." Reef struggled. "Good" Fin took her arm off of him and swam back to her board while Reef gasped for air.

Lo and Johnny paddled back to the group. "Well, well look what we got here mate. Did you guys have your little alone time." Ripper and Lance made kissy faces. Lo paddled up and punched Ripper in his stomach causing him to fall off his board. Emma, Fin and Broseph were laughing. "Oh, heads up dudes!" Fin pointed at an on coming wave. "Surfs up!" Reef shouted and all 8 of them prepared themselves.

The wave was a little bigger than usual, but who was complaining. They surfed their way all the way back to the shore where the wave caused them to wipe out. Reef and Broseph tumbled in to the sand while Lance, Fin, and Ripper where either in the bushes or a few feet away from it, Emma landed next Broseph in the sand and Johnny fell onto his back in the water with Lo ''conveniently'' landed on top of him crashing their lips together.

Once they made sense of what happened they quickly pulled away blushing before the others saw them. "Are you ok." Johnny asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Lo smiled her cheeks still red. "Whew what a wipe out!" Reef shouted trying to get the water out of his ear. Broseph shook the water out of his hair and felt it puff back up into it's usual messy form.

Fin took the twig out of her hair from landing in the bushes as Lance and Rip helped each other up. "Well that was fun." Emma pulled her self up wiping a few strands of hair out of her face. "you said it dude….ette" he smiled.

The sun was setting on the horizon when the crew sat at the bomb fire roasting marshmallows. "Wow that was some wave." Fin said. "Yeah no kidding." Lance chuckled. "I don't about you guys but I'm pretty beat, I'm going to bed." Emma yawned. "Yeah same here. Gotta get to work early tomorrow." Reef got up as well as Johnny and Lo.

As they walked back to the cabin Johnny walked beside Lo. Of course. "So about that….um….encounter." Johnny spoke. "Yeah……um… that was……. How `bout we don't talk about it." Lo said. "Agreed. Good night Lo." he waved as the both parted to their bedrooms. "Night Johnny." Lo smiled and walked into her room where she saw Emma fast asleep and Fin staring at her with a smile on her face.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Lo asked. "Oh nothing I just wanted to know how that kiss was you and Johnny shared." Fin asked with the smile still on her face. "Y-you saw that?" Lo's face turned deep crimson. "Yeah I did." she giggled sitting on her bed. "Well it was an accident. The wave made me fall on him." Lo cheeks turned redder.

"Yeah I saw your body fly through the air like a rag doll and land on top of him." Fin smirked. There was a long pause between the two. "So do you like him." Fin asked. "Yeah I like Johnny, he's my friend." Lo answered. "You know what I mean." Fin said. "What, you mean like, like-like him. Of course not………ok maybe a little……….. Okay fine yes I like Johnny." Lo confessed. "I knew it." Fin smiled.

"But don't tell anyone." Lo whispered. "Don't worry Your secret's safe with me." Fin said still smiling. "Good, Night." Lo said pulling the blanket over her body. "Night Lo" Fin said. And turned off the light.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'll update soon that is if you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do I need to repeat myself.

_This story's back from hiatus, sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. Oh and some of this stuff that I'm using in here don't belong to me I'm just borrowing them and mixing them up._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The blinding rays of the morning sun peered through the little cracks from the blinds shining in on Lo's face.

"Mmm." she moaned and rolled on her side wishing for more sleep to come but the Sun seemed like that wasn't going to happening. She opened her just a bit to see everything in her master bedroom in a blurry state of vision.

She looked at her clock, even though everything was still blurry she could just barely make out a '7:30'. Lo slowly sat up in her soft queen sized bed and shook her head lightly with strands of her light brown hair sway lightly.

"Not another dream about Johnny." she mumbled under her breath. She swung her legs off to the side of her bed and took one good long glance at her room. After her amazing singing talent was discovered a few years back she was overjoyed. And was quick to move out of that dreaded shack back at _Sunset Beach_.

Now here she was, age 22, and living it up in an elegant, enormous, penthouse in New York City. Lo slowly slid off her bed and gave a good stretch relaxing her tight muscles.

"The past is past, what's done is done." she sighed reverting back to her dream about what Johnny had done to her.

" _It has been nearly 6 years ago when Johnny and Lo admitted their crushes on each other, and started dating everyone was so proud of them even Bummer, except for Kelly who just takes a liking to making Lo's life a living hell. _

_Lo and Johnny were laying there in the sand, on Sunset Beach looking up at the stars. "They're so beautiful." Lo stared up in awe as she watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. "They are." Johnny turned to his side to look at her. "But not as beautiful as you." he finished._

_Lo smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. She pulled away and looked deep into his magnificent eyes and said "I have to go to the bathroom." Johnny chuckled a bit. "Go then, I'll be waiting right here for you." "You are so kind." she gave him one quick peck on the lips and raced off to the bathroom. By the time she got back she saw the most horrific, heartbreaking moment._

_There Lo stood at the end of the trail, that led to the shack witnessing Kelly with her arms around Johnny… kissing him. So much hate gradually build up inside her body when she saw what Kelly was doing, but so mush sadness gradually build up as well when she saw what Johnny was doing. Even though he had his hand s in a outward spread as if he was captured by surprise, Lo's eyes only fell on there lips making contact and that was all she need to see._

"_You bitch!" she screamed as hot tears raced down her cheeks. Johnny shoved Kelly away and turned to Lo. "Lo wait I can explain." he ran up to her but she stepped back a few feet. "No, I saw enough, thank you." she shook her head at both of them and ran off to her room, wishing to never see them again."_

By the time the thought was over she had already took a shower and put on some clothes. She wore tight, skinny jeans_, _with a black blouse, covered with an unzipped grey jacket, and knee high, leather high heel boots, to match. Her hair was in her perfect wavy form and she just looked in the mirror like every morning, making poses ready to go out in the world, and be greeted by fans and paparazzi.

Lo was the new biggest star that walked the streets. She was like a crossover between The Pussycat Dolls, and Lady Gaga. She could dance the sexy dance routines of the Pussycat Dolls, and have the same dark pop style similar to Lady Gaga's.

Lo grabbed her shades and brown leather purse and was heading to the mall. Upon reaching her destination the first thing she did when she got out of her striking grey mustang convertible was be greeted by her fans. Which was to be expected.

She finally pushed her way past the paparazzi the crowded her at the entrance and finally was in the safety in the mall. There was a few things she loved about this place, one being that flash photography was prohibited, the second was that people respect her personal space, and the third was of course shopping with her friends, Fin and Emma. "It's about time you made it, we've been here for an hour." Emma complained. " Oh, please more like 20 minutes, Emma, and you look fine, girl." Fin complimented on her appearance. "As always." Lo chuckled.

"Alright come on let's get things started!" Emma chanted and the girls went, their merrily ways walking from store to store, each spending up to 45 minutes in each.

4 hours later.

Fin sat there on a cushioned seat with five bags beside her exhausted. She sat there inside of Bealls while Emma and Lo were trying on different shoes.

"Oh my God, I had another dream about Johnny." Lo said. "Another one, this is like the fifth time this week Lo." Emma implied. "I know." Lo sighed. grabbing the next box of shoes. "Listen Lo, I know you still love him, but what he did to you is completely unforgivable, you need to learn hot to not love him anymore." Fin stated.

"Oh just like how you 'not' love Reef." Lo replied.

"Pssh. I don't love him, I mean who would love such a rude, sexist, jerk like him." Fin shot back.

Lo just gave her a blank stare. "Uh huh, yeah, sure you don't." Lo grabbed her old shoes and placed them back on her feet. "Well I'm heading to the food court are you guys coming?" Lo got up with her bags.

"No I think I'm going to head home, I got a date with Ty tonight." Emma cheered. Lo rolled her eyes at the thought of her best friend and her brother going out.

"What about you, Fin?"

"Mmm no I can't I have surf instructing at 3:30 today. We should meet up tomorrow." Fin suggested.

"I can't, I've got to shoot my music video tomorrow." Lo informed.

"Oh right, which song is it again?" Emma turned to Lo.

"Poker Face." Lo answered back.

"Well how about Sunday?" Fin asked. "That works." Lo nodded out her answer. "Okay then see you guys Sunday." Emma said. They gave one final hug good buy after they left the store and they went there separate ways.

Upon reaching the food court, Lo clenched her stomach. She was starving. She got in line at Chinese place one that she could not spell out the name for her life. She stood there waiting behind a tall black skinned man. The man was blocking her view to the menu.

She reached up and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Um can you please excuse me so I may look at the menu?" she said her softest voice. "Uh sure." he said only turning his head slightly.

Lo paused and furrowed her eyebrows. Something about his face seemed familiar. She walked up beside the man and looked at his face.

"Johnny…. Is that you?" the man turned and sure enough it was. "Lo?" he asked.

Lo took a second to look at him, he wore baggy blue jeans, with white Nikes, and a black and white stripe shirt, that hugged his arms. Speaking of his arms they seemed a little larger than usual and she looked at his stomach where she was shocked to see that his chubby form was gone. She looked back up into his deep brown eyes.

"Wow you changed, a lot." she complimented.

"Um thanks, you too." he complimented her back.

After they got there food they decided to eat together and do a little catching up.

"So you're a fire fighter now? That's impressive." It sure was considering the fact that she always dreamed of falling for a fire fighter.

"Thanks, so how's stardom treating you?" he asked feeling a bit awkward at the moment. "Um it's going good, thanks for asking." she said turning her head a bit. "I've got a music video shoot tomorrow." she stated, breaking the silence between the two.

"That's cool." he answered back, taking a sip of his drink. They both sat there for a while feeling awkward sense they both haven't spoke to each other in years.

"Well I should get going." Lo stated getting up from her seat. "Uh yeah me too. Oh wait." Johnny took a napkin and a pen and wrote down his address and phone number. "If you need anything….. Just call." he handed her the napkin.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Lo smiled and the both walked away.

Lo pushed her way through the paparazzi and sped off to her penthouse. Once inside she took off her bots and jacket and plopped down on the white leather couch and took a deep breath.

The sun was close to setting and all she could think about that moment was Johnny.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok that's for this chapter, and like I said. I don't own Poker Face, it belongs too Lady Gaga, and it is a great song too.

Please review!!!


End file.
